The present invention relates to cutters and scrapers, and more particularly to such devices, having guards, that can be disposable and consist of one piece in manufacture and in use.
Cutters and scrapers are generally well known in the art and in basic form include a handle having a blade. The cutting edge of the blade is brought to bear against a surface sought to be scraped clean, as in the case of removing a sticker or paint from glass, or removing peeling paint from a surface, etc. Because the edge of the blade is sharp, care must be exercised to prevent the edge from inflicting harm to personnel and articles which might come in contact with the edge.
Cutters and scrapers which possess guards for cutting or scraping edges thereof are known; however, none are disposable and comprise a unibody construction in manufacture and in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,829 to Iten et al., for example, discloses a razor blade package and guard. However, the apparatus incorporates a score line for separation of the guard portion from the handle portion resulting in two (2) portions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,033 to Jacobson et at. is bulky, is produced in several pieces rather than a single piece, and the guard portion is detachably removed from the blade portion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,726 to Schrank teaches a disposable scalpel having a detachable guard. However, once removed the guard is, in fact, never used, except for blade coverage upon disposal. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,828 to Bosco, a component is used for either holding or guarding a blade.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a scraper that is disposable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scraper which may be formed in a single molding operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a scraper, including a guard portion, comprising a unibody construction in manufacture and in use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scraper having a gripping means being integrally formed with the guard.